She is your daughter
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: Short story about Ginormica, Derrek and their daughter.


Paralelní vesmír, odlišný od toho jak našeho tak jejich. Všechny události vedoucí ke zničení Golden gate mostu zůstávají stejné. Až na jednu. A ta se zjištěním z jednoho rána vše mění.

,,Pojd´" Zavolala Susan na Emily. Ta jen stála a pozorovala poletují motýlky. Upoutala na to celou svou pozornost. Nedokázala pochopit, co to je. Věděla jen, že jí to neublíží.

,,Emily". Napodruhé se čtyřletá holčička rozběhla za maminkou. Ta si ji zvedla do náruče a pokračovala v cestě.

,,Co to bylo?" zeptala se Emily.

,,To byly motýlci" prozradila Susan částečné tajemství létajících věcí.

,,Jako Motýlosaurus?"

,,Ano, přesně" překvapilo Susan, jak si dokáže propojit souvislosti.

,,Proč jsou tak malincí a ten náš je tak veliký?

,,No" zamyslela se Susan jak jí to vysvětlit ,,Je to taková záhada. Taková zvláštní a zajímavá věc. Motýlci bývají obvykle takhle malincí a ten náš je tak velký protože…" Susan se trochu zarazila. Nedokázala podat jednoduché vysvětlení, proč byl Motýlosaurus Motýlosaurem. Prostě řekla. ,,Protože se tak narodil."

,,Mohla bych si jednoho toho malého motýlka vzít?"

,,To ne" musela zklamat její očekávání ,,motýlci potřebují volnost"

,,A proč ten náš ji nemá?" zaskočila jí Emily dalším dotazem.

,,Protože je tak jiný" .

,,Aha" řekla zklamaně Emily. Představa, že by měla takového malinkého vlastního motýlka, se jí líbila, ale nemohla si ujít další otázku.

,,Kam jdeme?"

,,Domů" nazvala Susan chladné stěny 25 pater pod zemí. Ale pro Emily to byl domov.

Asi půl kilometru odsud jel Derrek v autě zařídit něco do práce. Poslouchal nahlas hudbu a řízení se v téhle chvíli moc nevěnoval. To, co ho však donutilo se ohlédnout, mu změnilo celý den. A pohled na celý dosavadní život. Najednou ho z jeho nevěnování se řízení vytrhlo troubení protijedoucího kamionu. Derrek srovnal řízení a automaticky se otočil dozadu. Ale než se stačil podívat alespoň na zadní sedadlo, strnul pohledem na tom, co uviděl na okraji lesa. Rychle sjel ke krajnici a nemohl uvěřit, co zahlédl. Zdálo se mu to a nebo opravdu viděl Susan? Sjel na polní cestu. Sledoval ji jak zmizela v lese. Co ho ale nejvíce překvapilo, bylo to, co nesla v rukou.

Susan pomale kráčela lesem. Některé stromy byly vyšší jak ona, některé menší. Občas ji nějaká ta větev švihla do obličeje. Zatím nebylo kam spěchat. Letadlo je mělo vyzvednout v 20:00.

Susan neměla ponětí kolik hodin může být, ale daný čas by se měl shodovat se západem slunce. A to bylo ještě poměrně vysoko. Přesto jí Emily pomalounku upínala v náručí.

Najednou se ozvalo troubení a Emily se probudila. Susan se lekla. Otočila se. Nikdo je nesměl vidět. Přijelo k nim nějaké auto. Nejhorší bylo to, kdo z toho auta vystoupil.

,,Susan" vykřikl na ní Derrek

,,Derreku?" podivila se Susan. ,,Co ty tady děláš?"

,,Susan" nevěděl Derrek jak začít.

,,Mami, kdo je to?" Otočila se Emily.

,,Teď ne, zlatíčko" postavila ji na zem.

,,Susan"

,,Nech nás na pokoji" Okřikla ho Susan, vzala Emily za ruku, zrychlila krok a šla s ní dál.

Derrek nasedl do auta a rozjel se za nimi. Potřeboval se zeptat.

Susan byla rozhořčená. Z ničeho nic ji při pohledu na Derreka popadl vztek. Taky bylo kvůli čemu. Ale myslela, že to překonala, že se přes to přenesla. Čtyři roky je dlouhá doba.

Derrek se vyklonil z okýnka a stálým oslovováním, se jí snažil zastavit.

To už Susan nevydržela.

,,Řekla jsem, nech nás na pokoji" Pustila Emily, rozmáchla se pěstí a z patnáctimetrové výšky jednou ranou prudce udeřila do přední kapoty Derrekova auta. K ten okamžik se mu zaktivovaly airbagy a přední karoserie se zabořila do hlíny.

Derrek se snažil rychle se dostat z auta, i když měl pocit, že si zlomil pár kosti.

,,Susan!" začala mu téct krev z nosu.

Susan se otočila ,,Co chceš?"

,,Jen odpověď na mou otázku" řekl.

Susan se zhluboka nadechla ,,No?"

,,Co je…" začal Derrek a zadíval se na Emily. Neuvěřitelně se podobala Susan. Měla její modré oči a stejný odstín hnědé, jako kdysi Susan. Stála tam, devět metrů vysoká holčička vede své mámy a držela ji za ruku. Ta _malá_ celou situaci nechápala.

,,Je to tvoje dcera" dokončila za něj jeho otázku Susan. ,,_Spokojený_?" Vzala Emily opět do náruče a odešla. Bez dalšího jediného slova. Doufala že se tohle nikdy nestane.

Derrek se opřel o to co zbylo z jeho auta. Cítil jak se zrychlil srdeční tep. Celé téhle situaci nemohl nějak uvěřit.

_Byl táta. _


End file.
